Happy Birthday Nanao-Chan
by Aria6
Summary: It's Nanao's birthday and Starrk and Shunsui both want to show her a wonderful time! Unfortunately, it gets a bit derailed by unexpected visitors. Will they be able to save the day? :) Inspired by Something Borrowed by Fading into the Background. Nanao/Starrk/Shunsui, one-shot.


Nanao smiled as she whisked together the mixture of eggs, cream and cheese she intended to use for the breakfast casserole. As she did, she glanced fondly towards the bedroom. The two men in her life were still sleeping, the lazy creatures.

"Well, it will give plenty of time for the casserole to bake," Nanao murmured before pouring the eggs into the dish. She'd already layered thinly sliced potatoes, red bell peppers, bacon and fried onions in there. It was going to be delicious. Covering it with foil, Nanao popped it in the oven. Now that the casserole was on the go, she would shower, do her makeup and get dressed. She did take the longest in the bathroom so it was good to get it done before the men woke up.

Humming softly to herself, Nanao took care of that, enjoying the hot water on her skin. When she was done showering she spent a reasonable amount of time applying her makeup. Today was a very special day! Nanao felt a little giddy at the thought. Shunsui had pulled in some favors to get them into the premier of the new musical, _This Way You Go._ It was such good luck that it happened to be playing on her birthday!

Humming softly, Nanao tip-toed to the walk in closet, past the men on the bed. To her amusement, she saw that Shunsui had gotten cuddly with his bedmate. But it was well known that he was a cuddler in his sleep. Starrk was completely dead to the world and thus, didn't care that Shunsui had snuggled in. It was really very cute.

Closing the closet door, Nanao flipped on the light and began to examine the clothes. Since it was a box with three sides, each was dedicated to one person, although Shunsui was definitely encroaching on Starrk's territory. Not that the arrancar cared, with his meager assortment of yukata. Fortunately, he did have one nice kimono that he could wear to the play.

It was too early to get all dressed up though. Instead of the intricate kimono she would wear later, Nanao selected a yukata of dark purple, quilted with a pattern of vines and flowers. Shunsui liked it, he said it bought out the color of her eyes. Starrk just thought it was pretty.

Going back to the kitchen, Nanao began making herself a cup of tea. As she was preparing the leaves she heard a soft shuffling sound. Nanao wasn't the least surprised when warm arms enfolded her from behind.

"Happy birthday," Starrk's breath was warm against her ear and Nanao leaned back into his embrace.

"I'm surprised you managed to get away from Shunsui," Nanao murmured and Starrk chuckled before gently kissing her cheek.

"I tickled him and he let go but, remarkably, did not awaken. Something I am very glad of," Starrk said and Nanao smiled to herself. Both the men in her life loved her but each other? Not quite as much.

"Mmm hmm. Would you like some tea?" Starrk took the hint and let go of her so she could finish her own tea.

"I would love some tea. Black, please." Starrk said with a yawn and Nanao nodded. The arrancar used black tea like coffee in the morning. She was just finishing preparing it when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"…Whoever could that be?" Nanao wondered, bringing Starrk his tea. He stood with a frown but she shook her head. "I'll get it." Maybe it was that book she'd ordered, the one that had to be shipped in from the Living World. Although they usually just sent her a note to come to the store. The doorbell rang again and Nanao frowned. "I'm coming!" Pushy… still frowning, she went down the hall to the door and opened it –

Before stopping to stare in utter shock.

"Nanao!" Her mother hugged her as Nanao tried to process what was happening. Her mother, looking like she was ready to go on the town for a party. Her father, stern and quiet as always. Her sister, pretty in pink and a delicate little noble flower. Her husband, a man Nanao did not like but accepted because she had to. (old history and time had taken out the sting) "Happy birthday!"

"I… uh…" Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no! "You didn't tell me you were coming," Nanao said feebly, reeling from what was, without doubt, a disaster. If she'd had the least idea…! Her mother beamed at her.

"We wanted it to be a surprise!" It was that. Oh yes, she was very definitely surprised. "You need to come with us to brunch! We have reservations!" It was eleven o'clock or so, the perfect time for brunch. That was what they were having in fact, with her breakfast casserole. Shunsui had even picked up orange juice and bubbly for mimosas. Now, though, Nanao was scrambling frantically for an excuse. Before she even had time to think of one her mother continued. "We're so hungry after shopping all morning. We thought we could leave the parcels here and you could show us your new home at the same time."

"Oh, no, I couldn't, nothing is cleaned up…" Nanao said, trying to hide her frantic fear. Starrk was at the kitchen table and when would Shunsui be waking up? Then her sister spoke.

"Oh Nanao, we know but we're all so happy for you. It's an amazing step getting such a beautiful place like this." Nanao winced inside. What her family didn't know was that she'd only been able to afford it because Starrk was paying her rent. Shunsui was taking care of some of the utilities.

"Yes, we all want to see it," her sister's husband chimed in and Nanao wanted to whimper. Why did he have to be here? "And we really need a place to put the parcels. You must have more space than our rooms at the hotel." …Yes, although Starrk was experimenting with photography and one room had been converted to a dark room…

"Nanao, it's silly to be standing here in the door," her mother suddenly moved forward and Nanao just didn't know what to do. Her hesitation was fatal as her mother got past her and into the kitchen. "We… can…" Her mother ground to a halt as she saw the man at the table, tea mug in hand and a mildly perplexed expression on his face. Starrk was only wearing his hakama and her mother's eyes went from his face to the hole in his chest, before resting on the ring of bones. "Who… what…" Nanao swallowed hard before giving the Soul King a small prayer. Then she did her best to salvage the situation.

"This is Coyote Starrk. He lives here, mother," Nanao said firmly before realizing the shower was running. Oh sweet kami Shunsui was awake! "Please, let me take your parcels – " If she could just get them in and out before Shunsui got out of the shower…

"This is your dam?" Starrk was suddenly interested and Nanao bit back a groan. He didn't understand, she hadn't told him anything about her family. But she'd never dreamed in her wildest nightmares they would come unannounced! Oh sweet kami the shower had just stopped! "I am pleased to meet you. Would you like some tea?" Starrk was clearly following the shinigami manners that Aizen had first instilled in him. Nanao glanced over her family and saw that her sister and her husband were both in shock, her father was grim and her mother…

"Nanao, how long has this been going on?" Her mother's voice was edged with wrath and Nanao flinched as childhood memories of long ago spankings ran through her brain. Then the thing she'd been absolutely dreading occurred.

"Nanao-chan! Something smells delicious!" Shunsui's cheerful voice from the bedroom was followed by his presence. Nanao was thankful he was wearing a yukata. It could have been nothing but a bathrobe or a towel. As soon as he saw the situation, though, Shunsui stopped short. His eyes darted back and forth, his expression taking on a tinge of panic. Nanao could feel her mother's temper rising.

"Taichou-san?" Starrk questioned, aware now that something was wrong. He only called Shunsui that when he was worried or upset… Nanao braced herself before suddenly taking her mother's arm.

"I think we should discuss this somewhere else," Nanao said firmly before pulling her mother towards the storage room. It was full of Shunsui's sake collection and Nanao hoped her mother wouldn't break something. But it would be easier to replace than Starrk's equipment.

Then, the explosion.

* * *

"Uh…" Shunsui muttered before wincing as he heard a (thankfully muffled) yelling begin. Starrk was gazing after Nanao with wide-eyes before looking at him. Shunsui just shrugged helplessly. He had no idea what to do either.

"Would you care to explain this?" Nanao's father said carefully and Shunsui hesitated. He knew Nanao-chan's family, but not well. How could he put this so the man would not immediately try to kill him?

"…We are Nanao's pack," Starrk said and Shunsui blinked. That wasn't bad, actually. "We den together. Is there something wrong?" Ah, now Starrk was dissembling a bit. He knew about marriage and that technically, men and women didn't live together without it. Fortunately, the arrancar was getting better at lying. Nanao's sister suddenly tittered before her husband shushed her. Nanao's father gave Starrk a hard look before dismissing the arrancar and turning his anger on Shunsui.

"Kyoraku taichou. How dare you disgrace my daughter this way," the man said with frigid courtesy and Shunsui grimaced. It was hardly the first time an irate father had said something like that to him but it was particularly unfair in this case. "I should challenge you to a duel." That… also would not be a first.

"That is extremely wrong," Starrk said, offended. He rose from his seat, favoring Nanao's father with a stern look. "Taichou-san was last to join us. This cannot be in any way construed as his fault." Maybe they shouldn't be going there.

"Really? How did this happen?" Who was that man? Shunsui knew Nanao's mother and father but she only had a sister – oh, of course, this had to be her sister's husband. Shunsui didn't know him at all. Starrk did his best to explain and Shunsui considered stopping him before mentally giving up. They couldn't make this worse. He could hear Nanao shouting now, although he still couldn't make out the words.

"I courted Nanao and she consented to be my mate. Then Taichou-san made his displeasure clear by threatening my life." Mildly embarrassing at this point but true. "It was clear to me that he had feelings for her so I brought my concerns to Nanao. After several discussions, we decided to form a pack." Starrk half-shrugged. "This is not unusual, with a fertile female." From the looks on their faces, no one understood that. Shunsui only knew what Starrk meant from his recounting how hollow fertility worked. "I know you shinigami see things differently but that is strange to me."

"I don't – " Nanao's father started but he was cut short as Nanao's mother stormed out.

"We are leaving! Now!" The whole family hastened to obey. Shunsui was moving before they were out the door, going right to Nanao. To his utter dismay she was kneeling on the floor, her face in her hands as she sobbed.

"Oh Nanao…" Shunsui gathered her up in his arms as Starrk knelt on the other side of her, his expression sympathetic. "I'm so sorry." Shunsui murmured as he breathed in the scent of her hair and the saltwater of her tears. They dampened the front of his yukata as she sobbed.

"I… am not… a whore…" Nanao choked out between sobs and his arms around her tightened. Then Starrk spoke soothingly.

"Of course not. You have never accepted money." WHAT?

"Starrk, that is not helpful!" Shunsui snapped but then looked down in surprise at Nanao's watery giggle.

"I'm not a slut either. That's what she meant," Nanao murmured, sniffling. Shunsui glanced at Starrk and saw a small smile on his face, reminding him of the ploy Starrk enjoyed… deliberately misunderstanding to lighten the mood. It could be very effective.

"You are not a slut. No one would think that," Shunsui comforted her as Starrk gently rested a hand on her back.

"Yes, no one would think so. The bar has been set quite high, you are nowhere close," Starrk said comfortingly and Shunsui wished he would stop. That might be going too far. But Nanao giggled again, softly.

"Would you like some sake?" Shunsui asked, hoping she would. A bit of sake might help take the pain away. But Nanao shook her head.

"No, it's too early." That was too bad although it was quite – "I want a mimosa. And we need to get the casserole out of the oven." Nanao said firmly before pulling away. Shunsui was happy to see her eyes were still reddened but she was composed. "I was going to melt cheese on top but I think it's overdone already."

"I'm sure it will be delicious," Shunsui said sincerely. Nanao's cooking ranged from adequate to wonderful and from the smells, this would be wonderful. Nanao smiled at him before standing and going to the kitchen. As she began pulling out the casserole, Shunsui began pouring the bubbly, making sure that Nanao had plenty of alcohol in her glass.

The sparkling wine might not be strong, but it could still help to ease the sting.

* * *

Nanao poked at her food, feeling drained and tired yet strangely determined. Leaving the food aside for a moment, she drank her mimosa. It tasted good… she finished it in a series of long gulps and Shunsui began making her a second without comment. Starrk was eating but also watching her with an air of worry.

"I'm not going to let them ruin this for me," Nanao suddenly said before sipping her second glass of wine and orange juice. "I'm not!" She wasn't going to allow it!

"Nanao?" Starrk said tentatively as Shunsui frowned.

"It's the first time in over twenty years my birthday has fallen on the Soul King's day," Nanao said before suddenly hiccupping. Too many bubbles, too quickly. "Sorry… I am not letting them ruin this for us. We're going to have breakfast before going to the festival and playing the silly games. We'll have flavored ices and buy some stupid things we don't need." Shunsui was starting to smile as Starrk looked vaguely alarmed. "Then we'll go to the play and have dinner at Mama's Meatballs. When we're done, we'll go watch the fireworks." That had been the plan. And Nanao still wanted to have those meatballs, they were Swedish style, served with lingonberry jam. It wasn't a formal place and normally reservations weren't needed, but for Soul King's day they'd made one. "We're not letting my family ruin it!"

"Nanao-chan is feeling feisty!" Shunsui teased her and Nanao scowled at him. "Oh Nanao-chan, don't look at me that way!" He cowered in mock fear and Nanao snorted. Starrk chuckled softly. "You're right thought, this is only Starrk's second Soul King's day. We shouldn't miss it," Shunsui said, a bit more seriously. Nanao glanced at Starrk and saw he was looking a touch melancholy. That was the expression he got whenever he was thinking about Lilynette… she reached out to take his hand, giving him a gentle squeeze. Starrk blinked before looking at her and smiling, softly.

"I would not mind missing it for you. But if you wish to go, then of course we should," Starrk said and Nanao felt a little lighter. "But do I have to buy stupid things I don't need? Is this mandatory?"

"Oh yes, it most definitely is! Don't worry Starrk-san, you'll find something you don't need but want anyway," Shunsui assured him and Nanao chuckled at the doubtful look on Starrk's face. He wasn't the kind of person to collect things so it was quite possible he wouldn't. But you never knew.

Finishing the casserole and two more mimosas… it was a lot of alcohol so early but Nanao didn't care, she'd have plenty of time to sober up… they went to the festival. It was a great open air market with games, rides and all kinds of entertainment. At first, Nanao knew that her dedication to having fun was a bit brittle, not quite real. That changed, though, when Shunsui and Starrk began competing at the games. Watching them both of them teasing each other and failing at almost everything made her smile widely. Nanao knew that Shunsui, in particular, was playing around to lighten her mood and it was definitely working.

"Nanao, look!" As they were walking, Starrk caught her arm and Nanao looked to see the great festival dragon winding its way through the crowds. The men beneath it bobbed it quite well, making it look like the real thing. "What is it?"

"It's a carnival dragon," Shunsui answered, smiling. "You missed that last year? They're around every Soul King's day." It was a tradition. Starrk smiled a touch pensively.

"Last year… I must admit, I slipped away early," Starrk admitted, to Nanao's surprise. "The crowds, the smells, the noise, it was all too much." Ah, yes. Starrk had confessed before that crowds made him anxious and that had only been a few months after he'd arrived from Hueco Mundo. "It is much better this year." Not because the crowds were lighter, but because Starrk was adapting. Nanao impulsively hugged him, to Starrk's surprise. "Nanao?"

"I'm glad you're settling in," Nanao murmured into his chest. Starrk gently rested a hand on her back for a moment and Nanao enjoyed his warmth before pulling away. "Would you like to see the fire eaters?" He'd likely missed those too.

"Fire eaters…?" Starrk asked and Shunsui laughed before pointing.

"This way!" They winded their way through the crowds. Soon enough, they saw the flares and Starrk was marveling at the display. He was particularly impressed by the fact that no kido was being used, and asked them both many questions. Nanao really didn't know anything about it, but Shunsui fielded them easily.

Then they spent time in the market, among the brightly colored booths. Starrk was puzzled by much of the merchandise but did find something he liked, a rather gorgeous wind chime. Nanao smiled as he paid for it, carrying her own bags. She'd bought a necklace, a scarf, a new cell phone cover, bath salts…

"Shunsui, you need to buy something stupid you do not need. It is the tradition," Starrk said seriously and Nanao choked on a laugh as Shunsui looked taken aback. He was the only one without a bag. Then he grinned.

"Oh, that's no problem! I'm looking for the sake seller!" Of course. Starrk opened his mouth to object but Shunsui kept going. "He'll have these lovely sake cups, I don't need a new set but I'd like one."

"That definitely qualifies as something stupid you don't need. But perhaps we could look at the pottery displays instead?" Nanao suggested. There were plenty of pottery merchants and then Shunsui wouldn't be tempted to add to his already extensive sake collection. Really, he was a hoarder of sake.

"Oh, Nanao-chan… well, I suppose we can look and go to the sake seller after," Shunsui said cheerfully and Nanao mentally gave up. There was no point in fighting it.

The pottery merchants really had amazing things, though. Before long Nanao had a brand new vase and Starrk had picked up a lucky cat statuette. Shunsui found an absolutely gorgeous set of sake cups, black with gorgeous ruby swirls. Then they did visit the sake seller and a few more bottles were entering Shunsui's collection.

"It's about time for the play. We should take these home?" Starrk said, checking his pocket watch. Nanao nodded.

"Yes, we should." Taking all these to the play would be impossible. A quick jump into sonido and shunpo, though, and they took everything back home. Nanao resolutely refused to think of her family and their parcels as they put everything away. "We need to get changed…" It was time for more formal garb.

It took a bit of time, but Nanao changed into her beautiful kimono. It was made of Ise silk and given to her five years ago for her birthday. The thought was a melancholy one but this was still the finest kimono she had, beautiful shades of violet and blue.

Starrk and Shunsui were both splendid in matching, formal black kimono. Although…

"Do you mean to wear that, taichou-san?" Starrk questioned and Shunsui looked resigned before moving to take off his pink kimono. Nanao shook her head.

"No, keep it. We should still be ourselves." Nanao felt a determination well up as she said those words. Shunsui regarded her for a moment before suddenly smiling and taking off the kimono anyway, to her surprise.

"It's a marvelous sentiment but it's more practical not to wear it. Heavy silk on top of heavy silk, in a crowded auditorium… it's just too hot," Shunsui said lightly and Nanao blinked before looking at the kimono. It was heavy silk, that was true, and his formal kimono was heavier than his taichou uniform. "I might fall asleep and Starrk's methods for waking me up are just awful."

"Hmph. You deserved worse," Starrk said with a smile as Nanao choked on laughter. That HAD been remarkably evil. "Shall we go?"

"Of course!" Then they were out the door.

 _This Way You Go_ was being held in the finest auditorium in the Seireitei. It was new construction, built after the old one had been destroyed in an unfortunate incident. (Zaraki-taichou needed a minder other than Yachiru.) Nanao smiled as she saw it. Instead of rebuilding it in the Japanese style, the owners had decided to make it exotic and fancy, going with a pure European look. The gilded cherubs were a bit much, but it did look opulent. The chairs in the auditorium were red velvet and very plush.

What really mattered, though, were the acoustics and they were excellent. Soon Nanao was caught up in the musical adventure, enjoying every moment of it. There was everything, from humor to drama, caught up in this story. The intercession was perfectly timed, the curtain coming down just as the hero and heroine ran offstage, pursued by shadowy figures. There was a sigh from the audience and Nanao blinked as the lights came on.

"Mmm, I believe I saw a sign for dango," Starrk ventured as people began filtering out to buy food and drink.

"That would be nice, but leave room for supper," Nanao gently teased him and Starrk chuckled softly. Shunsui looked a touch pensive.

"I don't think I want any food but I do want a drink. Leaving my kimono at home was a very good choice," Shunsui said and Nanao nodded. It was a bit hot in here, from all the people packed so closely together. And of course, the formal wear didn't help.

"Mmm, you just saw the bar," Starrk said cynically and Nanao laughed as they made their way out of the seating. There would be quite a lineup at concessions, but they had thirty minutes. "But I also saw flavored ices." Oh, that would be marvelous!

They were just getting back into their seats, flavored ices and treats in hand, when the lights went back down and the curtains came back up. Soon they were all caught up in the story again. Nanao enjoyed every moment, caught up in the world the musical created.

It came to a fantastic conclusion and Nanao joined in the heartfelt applause. The curtains closed, but only so they could reopen with the full cast assembled to take their bows. The applause was even stronger until the curtain went down again.

"Well! That was remarkable," Shunsui said with a sigh and Starrk nodded, his expression a touch awed. "They have truly outdone themselves. I'll need to send a letter to my grandmother, urging her to see it."

"Hmm, yes." Shunsui's grandmother was practically the only close relative he didn't detest. "Well, who's ready for meatballs?" Nanao asked enthusiastically, feeling her stomach growl at the thought. She'd just had a flavored ice and a bit of dango, she was really quite hungry. Shunsui laughed, gently taking her hand and putting it on his arm.

"I am very ready for meatballs. Will you let me escort you, my lovely Nanao-chan?" Shunsui asked teasingly and Nanao glanced at Starrk, to make sure it wasn't bothering him. But he just nodded with a smile.

"By all means. I will escort her next time," Starrk said warmly and Shunsui chuckled softly. Nanao moved easily into shunpo with Shunsui, smiling at the feeling of moving that way beside him. It was very familiar, of course, but she was rarely holding onto his arm.

Mama's Meatballs was ready for them and they were shown to a table almost immediately. Nanao was thankful for that, as she saw the very full reception area where the reservation-less were waiting. What was the wait like today? She'd rather not know. The restaurant itself was warm and cozy, all polished wood and resembling a Swiss chalet. There was even a fireplace with an illusory fire, powered by a minor kido. Nanao knew that it was actually a functional fireplace and in the winter, that fire would be quite real. Right now it was too hot. The waitress took their orders for drinks before leaving them to decide.

"I love this restaurant. It's really one of my favorites," Shunsui said with a small sigh of pleasure and Nanao nodded. "And we're not that overdressed. I wondered about that." A quick glance around made her smile because Shunsui was right. Half the crowd were in casual festival garb, but the other half had probably been like them… out someplace that required more formal wear. And who would stop home to change into something less formal? That would just be silly.

For appetizers, they selected smoked salmon and cream cheese on crispy crackers and hard boiled eggs topped with cod roe. The salmon was particularly fine, served with lemon slices and capers for just the right acid note. Nanao enjoyed the unctuous, velvety salmon, closing her eyes for a moment as she ate. Mmm, delicious.

"Oh Nanao, you're making me imagine terrible things again," Shunsui said admiringly and Nanao blushed a little, opening her eyes. She knew Shunsui found her the most seductive when she wasn't trying to be. Although from the touch of pink on Starrk's cheeks, as he calmly ate an egg, he agreed with the sentiment.

"Well, you can go on imagining, they might happen later," Nanao said with a smile. She planned to give them an experience to remember. Then the wine arrived, a nice bottle of red, and Shunsui tried it before deciding it passed muster. They were all poured glasses and Nanao tried hers, enjoying the heavy tannins. "I'm in the mood for terrible things." In fact, the more terrible, the better. She was NOT a whore and she was NOT a slut and she would enjoy herself exactly how she wanted!

"Will it involve me being tied up again? I enjoyed that," Starrk asked innocently and Nanao almost choked on her wine. Shunsui laughed and the waitress who had been about to visit them paused for a moment before asking if they needed anything. Shunsui calmly declined as Nanao composed herself.

"I wasn't thinking of that but now I am," Nanao said, remembering that. Starrk had been beautiful, at their complete mercy. Although he could easily have broken the ropes, if he'd really wanted to. "I don't know though…" Nanao thought she more wanted to be the centre of attention this time. Well, they would see.

When the appetizers were gone and the plates whisked away, the main course arrived. The meatballs were served with a generous helping of mashed potatoes, cold cabbage salad and the lingonberry jam. Nanao cut open a meatball, spreading the jam on the cut sides before eating it. Delicious.

"Nanao… if it would not distress you, can I ask… what is your family like?" Starrk asked hesitantly and Nanao paused for a moment. "I do not think we saw them at their best." That was certainly true enough. Nanao took a deep drink of her wine before answering, composed.

"My mother is a very proper woman from the lowest ranks of the nobility." Shunsui sighed softly at that and Nanao knew why… such a low family was not a proper match for the Kyoraku. They were practically commoners. Then Shunsui shrugged a little before cutting open a meatball. "I don't think she's ever had an original thought in her life. She desperately wants me to give up the 'silliness' of being a shinigami and get down to the serious business of marriage and babies." Unkind, but Nanao wasn't in the mood to be kind. "My father is very nice, he runs the family businesses and actually cares about me for myself." Nanao wouldn't say that was true of her mother. "He's proud of my career." But Nanao knew he wouldn't actually go against her mother, and that hurt. Would she ever see him again? Gazing into her wine, Nanao felt a great sadness. Then she shook it away. "My sister is a carbon copy of mother but quieter and her husband is a pompous ass." Nanao said it so venomously that they both stared at her.

"Um… has he done something to earn this?" Starrk ventured as Shunsui frowned. He wasn't eating, now. Nanao took a deep breath, calming her emotions.

"Yes, but I'd rather not go into it." In retrospect she'd been an idiot to court him. Why had she thought they might be a good match? Nanao had no idea. The way he'd left her for her sister had been incredibly painful but Nanao was sure now that they'd never have suited each other. It had worked out for the best but she didn't want to tell Shunsui and Starrk about it. They both might be tempted to kill her sister's husband and that just wouldn't do. Nanao could easily picture her mother and sister wailing at her in stereo…

To chase away that horrible thought, Nanao finished her glass of wine. Shunsui immediately poured her another and that finished the bottle. Perhaps they should get more? That sounded wonderful, actually. Flagging the waitress down, Nanao asked for another bottle.

"I think I am lucky, now. Is there such a thing as a good family?" Starrk asked, taking a sip of his wine. Shunsui chuckled softly.

"Well, I hope we'll be a good family to someone, someday," Nanao said and Starrk smiled as Shunsui got his 'deer in the headlights' look. He still thought he was 'too young' for children. Everyone else thought he was insane. "And Ukitake has a marvelous family, doesn't he?" Nanao had only met them a few times but had formed the impression of a very close knit clan. Shunsui nodded with a small laugh.

"And he isn't the only one. The Feng clan is a bit terrifying, but they definitely get along well." Shunsui said thoughtfully. That was another thing Nanao would have to take his word for, she'd never really met the rest of the Feng clan. "And while most of my family is nothing to write home about, I'm very fond of my youngest sister. Her children are the least obnoxious of my nieces and nephews."

"A low bar to get over, I think – ah, thank you," Starrk said politely as the next bottle of wine arrived. That interested Nanao, though. When had he met Shunsu's family? From the curious look Shunsui gave Starrk, he was interested too. "I met one of your nephews at the sunglasses shop. I tried to engage him in conversation, mentioning you, but he treated me like a bad smell. I quickly gave up."

"Ah. Yes, that does sound like my relatives," Shunsui said with a sigh before pouring himself another glass of wine. Nanao nodded sympathetically. Many of Shunsui's relatives were extremely arrogant, almost caricatures of difficult nobles. It was sad because the nice ones were really very nice, often as personable as Shunsui. "I blame our upbringings."

"You had that same upbringing though," Nanao pointed out. Shunsui smiled, swirling his wine before taking a drink.

"Ah, but I rebelled every way I could. The exception that proves the rule… but this is absolutely delicious," Shunsui changed the subject back to the food and Nanao was rather glad. It was true, neither one of them had a proper family. Perhaps Starrk was the lucky one. "Should we get dessert?"

"…" Nanao considered it for a moment. "No, but I think we should have the ice wine." This restaurant had the most amazing ice wine, imported from the Living World. Nanao was vaguely aware she was drinking quite a lot of alcohol but she didn't care. If she was late to work tomorrow, well, this was her birthday AND the Soul King's day. Everyone could deal with it. "It wouldn't go with most of the desserts." The ice wine needed to be paired with a dessert that was much less sweet. Nanao didn't think this restaurant really had anything suitable.

"Ice wine, that sounds wonderful. I would like that," Starrk said warmly as he finished his last meatball. Nanao smiled as she polished off the last of her mashed potatoes before devoting herself to the wine. The second bottle was almost empty, they really should finish it.

When the waitress came back and whisked away the dishes, they ordered the ice wine. It came very quickly and Nanao slowly sipped the tiny glass, enjoying the flavor on her tongue. Ah, marvelous. Shunsui hummed softly as he drank his and Nanao smiled as she saw the look on Starrk's face. He was so absorbed, concentrating on nothing but the wine.

When the check came and they were ready to leave, though, Nanao got an unwelcome surprise. She hadn't really been aware of how the alcohol was affecting her when she was sitting but as soon as she tried to stand –

"…!" Nanao felt a wave of dizziness run through her and had to grasp the table. Shunsui was by her side in an instant, though, catching and steadying her.

"Ah, I thought that would happen. Too much wine for my dear sweet Nanao-chan~" Shunsui was teasing her and if she hadn't been likely to fall over, Nanao might have hit him. As it was, she clung on.

"Oh, hush you. Just because I'm not a lush…" Nanao grumbled as Shunsui grinned. Starrk was watching them both with a small smile and she reached out a hand for him. "You can both help me home." They were big, strong men, they could do it.

"Mmm, you should count upon Shunsui for that," Starrk said and Nanao blinked at him. "I am also not doing too well." Blinking she looked down and saw that Starrk had a hand firmly planted on the table. HAH!

"See? It's not just me," Nanao said as Shunsui laughed. Starrk took a tentative step away from the table and wavered a bit, but stayed upright.

"Well, I hope Starrk-san can make it. I can't carry you both!" Shunsui teased and Nanao shook her head as he led them both out of the restaurant. Then she gasped in surprise as Shunsui scooped her up into his arms. "Do you think you can make it, Starrk?" This time his tone was more serious and the arrancar hesitated a moment.

"Yes, I will just have to be careful with my sonido, so I do not run into things." And that would be a disaster for whatever Starrk ran into. His hierro ensured he'd take little damage. Shunsui nodded before jumping into a slow shunpo, nothing close to his usual speed. Nanao clung on, closing her eyes. Even that speed was making her dizzy…

They arrived back home and Starrk came out of sonido a moment later, stumbling to a halt. Nanao blinked as Shunsui waited for Starrk to get the door, before carrying her inside.

"I can walk now," she said, a little miffed. Shunsui's warm chuckle and the feel of his hot breath against her ear made Nanao shiver.

"Ah, but I want to carry you." …Well, alright then. But!

"I need to go to the bathroom." That was mandatory. Shunsui's surprised laugh made her smile, and then he was setting her down.

"Hmm, so do I. But you should go first." Shunsui said and Nanao smiled before going to the bathroom. First, though, she made a quick stop in the closet to take out something. It was already in a good spot, she didn't have to look for it.

Nanao used the toilet before peeling away the expensive kimono, hanging it up neatly on the back of the bathroom door. Then she put on what she'd fetched from the closet, a silk baby doll. It was violet, a shade that matched her eyes, with lace at the top. It was also new, Starrk and Shunsui wouldn't have seen it. She also pulled the combs out of her hair, letting it fall free.

When she came out, though, Nanao was amused to see that Starrk was kissing Shunsui. It was a slow, languorous kiss and very interesting to watch. Nanao enjoyed the show, waiting for them to finish. When they did and looked at her, two sets of grey eyes went wide.

"Nanao," Shunsui sounded a little stunned and Nanao smiled as she walked over to the bed. Starrk's surprise quickly turned to amusement as he smiled.

"Did you not need to use the bathroom, taichou-san?" Starrk's mellow baritone made Shunsui scowl and Nanao laughed before cuddling into the arrancar's arms.

"You should hurry," Nanao gently teased Shunsui before engaging in a kiss with Starrk. He tasted like wine and honey, so sweet… Shunsui muttered something before leaving the bed and Nanao was sure he would make it the shortest bathroom visit in history. Starrk's kiss was slow and intimate, exploring her mouth as though he intended to memorize it. Nanao returned the favor, enjoying every moment of it. His hand gently slid up the back of her lingerie, so Starrk could rest his palm on her lower back. Nanao shivered at the feel of skin against skin. She wanted more of that.

Then Shunsui was back and Nanao felt the bed creak as he joined them. Warmth surrounded her as Shunsui pressed himself against her back, gently brushing away her hair so he could kiss her throat. Nanao gasped, enjoying the feeling of being caught between the two of them.

"Nanao-chan, you are so beautiful," Shunsui murmured in her ear as his hands began wandering beneath the silk. Starrk's hands were moving too, although they were going lower, and Nanao turned her head to meet Shunsui's lips. And Starrk was there too, taking Shunsui's place at her throat. Then they both began easing her out of the lingerie and Nanao ran her hands over their strong bodies, enjoying the feeling of them against her.

 _I want them both. I love them both._ And there was no reason she couldn't have them. Damn her mother and her close-mindedness! Nanao would be who she was and love who she wanted. Feeling a combination of rebellion and heady desire, Nanao shifted her hips and grasped Starrk's cock before impaling herself on it. Starrk's groan was a heady sound but…

"Shunsui, you too," Nanao said and felt him shift behind her. "With Starrk." Nanao wanted to feel them both. Starrk was panting softly now and Nanao smiled at the look on his face. He wanted to thrust, but he was waiting on Shunsui.

"Nanao, you're sure?" Shunsui questioned as he gently adjusted her hips. Nanao nodded. It would hurt a bit, she knew it would, but she still wanted this so much!

"Shunsui, please hurry," Starrk sounded strained and Nanao chuckled before gasping as Shunsui's cock joined Starrk's. It was a stretch and a burn but it also pressed against her in such incredible ways… Nanao shuddered as the two men in her life began to tentatively thrust. They quickly found their rhythm and so did Nanao, meeting their movements with intense pleasure. "So tight!" Starrk sounded undone and Shunsui's groan was music to her ears.

It wasn't the first time they'd had sex this way and Nanao knew it wouldn't last too long. The intense pressure would bring her to a peak quickly, and her two lovers would not be able to hold out. Her nails dug into Starrk's shoulders, thankfully protected by his hierro, and Shunsui gasped in her ear, his hands on her hips. Starrk's hands were tangled in the bedsheets… Nanao gasped at the feeling of being so fully, utterly filled, feeling her body tightening as she got close…

Nanao cried out when her orgasm rolled over her, feeling the intense pleasure of the moment. Starrk's heavy cry and Shunsui's gasp came just a moment later and Nanao relished the feeling as they both surged inside her, erupting inside her. She wasn't on birth control either and that rebellious feeling flickered again. She would have children with them and it didn't matter who the father was!

Starrk pulled her into a passionate kiss and Nanao enjoyed every moment of it, feeling it as Shunsui carefully eased out of her. That was a bit of a relief, that really was an uncomfortable stretch. Then Starrk was leaving her as well and Nanao sighed, letting herself relax onto the bed. Oh, her head was spinning…

* * *

Shunsui watched in amusement as Nanao-chan's eyelids flickered before slowly closing. The adorable little snore followed just a moment later and he chuckled as Starrk gently plucked away her glasses, setting them aside. Nanao didn't stir, completely dead to the world.

"Mmm, I think she intended to do more," Starrk sounded very amused and Shunsui smiled. He was sure Nanao had pictured a longer night, as well. "The alcohol is not very good for us." Starrk yawned widely and Shunsui chuckled softly.

"Does that mean you're too tired to do anything else tonight?" he gently teased the arrancar. Starrk just smiled lazily, cuddling up to Nanao.

"Mmm hmm. That was more than enough. So marvelous…" Starrk's voice was slurring and Shunsui watched as the other man closed his eyes, joining Nanao in dreamtime. They were beautiful together, curled up like a pair of puppies. And while he wasn't as drunk as the two of them, it had been a tiring day. Shunsui snuggled up to Nanao, feeling warm and content.

The day might have begun badly, but this was a marvelous end to it.

* * *

The next day, Shunsui was the first out of bed.

That was very unusual. Normally, Nanao-chan was up bright and early and cooking breakfast before he and Starrk began to stir. She was just a morning person, while they were both slow to wake and rise. Today was different, though, and Shunsui smiled to himself as he considered what to make. Hmm… Perhaps an omelet? He'd always found that a bit of eggs helped with a hangover. Speaking of which, should he get the aspirin ready? Yes, that was a good idea.

Getting the pain relievers and two glasses of water, Shunsui snuck back into the bedroom and set them on the end table. Starrk and Nanao were still dead to the world when he snuck back out. Shunsui sliced the vegetables – onions, mushrooms and a handful of spinach – before cooking them a bit in the pan. Then he whisked together the eggs and a bit of cheese. He would cook it and fold it together.

Shunsui was contemplating starting to omelet now, or waiting until everyone was up, when Starrk stepped into the room. The arrancar was looking rumpled and tired as well as a touch pained.

"Ah, good morning! Would you like me to make you some tea?" Shunsui asked and Starrk collapsed into a seat with a grunt that he took for assent. Smiling to himself, Shunsui set aside the bowl of eggs and began making Starrk some tea. It would probably be better not to cook that until everyone was up. It wasn't like it took long anyway and they could both use a bit of time nursing their hangovers.

"Thank you," Starrk managed to say as he brought over the tea. Shunsui examined him with a small frown. The arrancar really didn't look very well, with dark circles beneath his eyes and a pale cast to his skin. "I do not know if I'll be able to eat breakfast," Starrk admitted before taking a sip of his tea. That made Shunsui worry a bit about Nanao. Although, she actually had more experience with alcohol than Starrk. On the other hand, she was smaller and that did make a difference.

"Well, you can manage a few bites. It will help, I promise," Shunsui said encouragingly and Starrk half-smiled before sipping his tea. Then there was a knock at the door and they both looked at each other, surprised. "…I'll get it." Who could it be? Ukitake? Frowning, Shunsui went to the door and opened it – and was deeply surprised to see Nanao's father, alone. Shunsui had no idea what to say to him, but the other man filled in the gap.

"May I come in?" he asked quietly and Shunsui was relieved to see that he no longer seemed angry. More thoughtful, if anything. However, he didn't want poor Nanao to have a fight with her father while she was hungover.

"Nanao's still asleep," Shunsui warned him and Nanao's father looked a touch surprised before nodding.

"That's good, I would like to speak to the two of you." …Well, alright then. Shunsui let the man in, against his better judgement. Starrk had his head on the table but lifted it as they entered the kitchen. Then he blinked before giving Shunsui a questioning look. Shunsui just shrugged, helplessly. He didn't know either. There was a pause, all three of them eyeing each other, before Nanao's father launched into it. "I know Nanao well enough to know that this is what she wants. But this is still disgraceful. Have neither of you considered marrying her?" Shunsui sighed to himself. He wanted nothing more than to marry Nanao-chan but his family would be an absolute nightmare about it. And with Starrk in the picture it wasn't practical.

"It was considered. However, taichou-san would object," Starrk said calmly as he sipped his tea. Shunsui stared at him, surprised. He'd spoken to Nanao about it? "And while I have a solution for that, Nanao will not let me drug his sake, put him in a bag and toss him into the river." …!

"That's an alarmingly specific plan, Espada-san," Shunsui said and Starrk gave him a mischievous smile.

"Nanao almost approved it, but finally decided against." Wait, what?! "You were being highly annoying at the time, Nanao had just found all those papers you had 'misplaced.'"

"It was an honest mistake!" It really had been, there were just so many and he'd shoved some under that little end table and completely forgotten about them. "It's not my fault I'm just not an organized person," Shunsui muttered and Starrk gave him a skeptical look.

"I would like to remind you, taichou-san, that your sake collection is alphabeticalized," Starrk said before sipping his tea again and Shunsui tried to think of a retort. Came up empty.

"I can't win this game, can I," Shunsui said with a sigh and Starrk chuckled softly.

"No, and that means you should stop playing." …Ouch. That had a great meaning between the two of them. Then there was a soft cough and they both looked at Nanao's father. He was frowning at them both.

"What will you do when a child comes?" he asked and Shunsui froze a bit. He was aware Nanao wasn't on birth control, for the simple reason that she wanted a child and shinigami fertility rates were terrible. Not to mention that Starrk wasn't shinigami at all and the fertility rates for a hybrid child might be even worse. They anticipated a good long wait before anything actually happened. Starrk set his mug of tea on the table.

"We intend to decide when it becomes an issue. It may not happen for a very long time," Starrk said softly before smiling slightly. "It does not matter to us who the father of the child happens to be. We will both raise it to our best ability." Kami, that was true. Shunsui wistfully thought about it. He really did love children, he always had and Starrk was every bit as enthusiastic.

Then there was a soft shuffling sound and Nanao stepped into the kitchen, looking bleary eyed and a bit sick. But her eyes widened as she saw who was with them.

"Tochan?" Nanao sounded terribly vulnerable and Shunsui tensed. He DID NOT want Nanao to be hurt again. But then her father was hugging her?

"Oh Nanao. I just want you to be happy," he murmured and she gasped before suddenly heaving a sob and clinging to him. "I always knew you wouldn't be conventional, but kami knows we have enough of that in the family." Just the slightest edge of exasperation there. "If this is really what you want, I'll support you, Nanao-chan." Shunsui blinked, suddenly feeling a touch awkward. He'd had no idea Nanao's father also called her that. It was a little off putting, honestly.

"This is really what I want," Nanao murmured and her father nodded. But then his tone became stern.

"That's fine for now but if a child comes, I expect you to be wed. I don't care which one of them it is, but I will not have my grandchild born outside of wedlock." ...That could be an issue. Shunsui sighed to himself, wishing he had some sake. He knew it would be more practical to just let Starrk marry Nanao but he didn't WANT that damnit! Starrk shifted and Shunsui glanced at him, expecting to see a smug smile. Instead, though, the arrancar was giving him a sympathetic look. Shunsui fought with himself for a moment before managing to give Starrk a crooked smile. Kami knew it wasn't his fault, if Starrk hadn't come into their lives he'd likely never had had Nanao at all.

"Tochan, I – I promise. If there's a baby, I'll get married. But it might not be for a long time," Nanao warned and her father nodded, gently releasing her.

"That's good, it might give me some time to bring your mother around," he said and Nanao looked down. "She'll want to be in your life, Nanao-chan. Don't give up on us just yet."

"I won't. Thank you so much, this means so much to me." They hugged again and Shunsui was so glad to hear Nanao say that. This was a much better way to part with her family then that horrible scene yesterday.

When Nanao's father was gone, the atmosphere was much lighter. Nanao was smiling as she quietly talked to Starrk and Shunsui hummed to himself as he began making omelets.

It wasn't quite her father's blessing, but it was close enough. They would take what they could get.


End file.
